


Christmastime In The City

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, I came up with this idea on a whim but it’s pretty good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love my funky lesbians, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: In the midst of their senior year, Emma and Alyssa find time to get away to the city for a day and enjoy the holiday season.(Crappy summary, it’s so fluffy and sweet just read it I promise it’s good)





	Christmastime In The City

The holiday season was never Emma’s favorite time of year. 

Sure, she liked the aspect of baking cookies and listening to the cheesy music, or watching the dumb movies that played on repeat for the entire month of December on ABC Family, the Hallmark Channel, or Lifetime, or spending days on end figuring out the perfect present for her grandma. But it had setbacks. 

Every December twenty-first, like clockwork, she’d get the obligatory call from her parents, similar to the one she got on her birthday, with the same repetitive script. Basic small talk - how are you, Emma, how is school, how is Grandma, happy holidays or happy birthday, et cetera - before came the question. Are you still gay, Emma, or have you found the right boy to straighten you up? Yeah, never been Emma’s favorite. 

That was, until, Alyssa Greene made her way into Emma’s life with her perfect chestnut curls and a smile that could win a dozen beauty pageants. Alyssa loved Christmas, in a different way than Emma knew Christmas. Alyssa went to midnight mass on Christmas and had a nativity scene in her living room that took up a quarter of the room. Alyssa participated in her church’s Christmas pageant every year that she could, and then volunteered to help the kids. She was everything Emma wasn’t. The two girls had just begun their relationship when the Christmas of junior year rolled around, so both Emma and Alyssa were unsure of how to approach the holiday. When things had come and gone, a batch of Pillsbury sugar cookies were baked, Emma had received a few stickers for her guitar and a small pin of the pride flag, and Alyssa had gotten a few candles from her favorite store, as well as a music gift card. Though both girls were pretty unsure of their gifts to the other, they left happy in what they had gotten. 

But senior year’s Christmas was different. Things had been going well for Emma’s relationship with Alyssa, really well, in fact. They had been together for about a year or so, and plans for their holiday had been in development for weeks. Drive to the closest city, and spend the entire day ice skating, shopping or just enjoying time away from small town life, while consuming as much peppermint-flavored food and drinks as they could. The only problem, besides the obvious like gas and money, was Alyssa’s mother. There was no way the two teenagers could lie to the woman, since she always had a way of finding things out, but Alyssa wasn’t ready to come out to her mom, and Ms. Greene didn’t particularly care for Emma.

Eventually, a plan was crafted. Alyssa would need to stretch the truth, and tell her mom that she was going to spend the day with Kaylee and Shelby, while Emma told her grandma she was going to be with a friend, since she hadn’t told her about Alyssa yet. And with Emma’s truck completely fueled up, the clock reading seven thirty in the morning, and a bag of snacks by Alyssa’s feet, the two were off for their day of adventure. 

The drive took about an hour and a half, which was filled with blasting Christmas music from the local radio station and singing along poorly as Emma made her way down the highway. The further they drove, the more Emma noticed Alyssa visibly relaxing in her seat. 

“This will be fun, Alyssa, I promise,” she reassured, rubbing her thumb along the back of Alyssa’s hand. 

“I know! I know,” Alyssa nodded, fumbling around in her purse to get a pair of sunglasses. “Everything is fun with you, Em.” 

❄︎❄︎

The city was unlike anything Alyssa could imagine. Even her wildest dreams couldn’t have conjured up this fairytale-esque area, try as she might. Perfect white snow and crisp clear icicles on every building, garland hanging from light posts with bright red bows and wreaths tied around the poles, each store displaying its own decorations varying from the very traditional to extremely commercial. She was in love. 

And best of all, no one was around watching her every move, to catch her with Emma — holding hands, laughing, talking, maybe even kissing — and ruining the moment. 

“So…” Emma started, jumping out of the truck and meeting Alyssa halfway. “Where to first?” 

“The nearest cafe so we can get something warm and peppermint flavored! It’s so cold, I probably should have packed more!” Alyssa insisted, blowing on her hands in order to warm them up. In contrast to Alyssa’s own puffy coat, earmuffs, and boots, Emma wore only a jean jacket with a flannel underneath. “How are you not cold?” 

Emma shrugged, gingerly taking Alyssa’s ice cold hand in her own. “I don’t get cold easily, you know that, Alyssa. But okay. Nearest cafe it is.”

Well, the nearest cafe ended up being a half mile away, which wouldn’t have been a bad walk except that Alyssa was freezing and every step seemed to make it worse. However, the welcoming warm air seemed to wrap her in a cozy hug, similar to that of a fluffy blanket fresh from the dryer. 

Before Emma could even look at the chalkboard menu, Alyssa walked up to the counter and ordered for the both of them, a peppermint mocha, extra coffee for Emma, and a peppermint tea for herself. Within a few short minutes, Alyssa returned to her girlfriend, handing her the coffee. 

“Back out into Antarctica?” Emma suggested with a laugh, sipping her coffee cautiously. “Perfect.”

Alyssa let out an exaggerated sigh, holding the cup in both her hands in hopes of warming them. “I guess,” she nodded, following Emma out the door. For the next few hours, the two girls strolled around the city, enjoying themselves, and occasionally entering stores that either peaked their interest or they needed to warm up from the bitter cold. At a point, Alyssa noticed Emma had fallen behind her, and was jogging to catch up, although the glasses-wearing teen did not seem to be too concerned. 

“What took you so long?” Alyssa questioned, taking Emma’s hand in her own. 

Emma’s face filled with a bright flush, and she quickly glanced down. “Nothing! It was nothing, I just saw something in one of the stores I thought my grandma might like and I almost bought it for her for Christmas but it was pretty expensive,” she pushed back a strand of hair as an ice skating rink came into view. “Why don’t we head ice skating? It’ll be fun, right?”

Alyssa felt her smile falter slightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with Emma, because she did, it was simply that she wasn’t good at ice skating. Not just “not good,” she was downright terrible. “Right...yeah. But I think we’ll have to rent some skates.”

“Fine by me,” Emma flashed Alyssa a comforting, lopsided grin, before leading her to the rental hut. It had been at least six years since Alyssa had last skated, and she vividly remembered being terrible at the activity. However, Emma seemed extremely excited to participate, so she obliged, stumbling onto the ice and gripping the railing. “Let go, ‘Lys. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

Alyssa shook her head, only moving her hands to adjust her earmuffs and nearly falling in the process. Emma was doing pretty well, excellent actually, since she was skating backwards in order to keep eye contact with Alyssa, and to take the darker haired girl’s hands. The couple made it a total of fifteen feet before collapsing onto the ice, Emma on top of Alyssa. 

“I told you,” Alyssa teased as Emma bent down to kiss her. “Let’s get off this ice. As if I wasn’t cold before, I definitely am now.” 

After a few minutes of struggling to get off the ice, and ten more to warm up with two cups of mediocre hot chocolate, the trek back to Emma’s truck began. Alyssa felt a squeeze on her hand, urging her to stop and turn to face Emma. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, while fishing in her pocket. “I...I lied. I didn’t get a present for my grandma. I got it for you, Alyssa.”

“Em…” Alyssa started, shaking her head. “You didn’t have to get me something.”

“I know. I wanted to...just...let me show you,” Emma insisted, taking the small jewelry box from her jacket pocket. A small turquoise pendant laid in the center of the box, surrounded by velvety cushion, and a thin silver chain threading through. “It wasn’t that much, and I thought you’d like it…”

“I love it...but I didn’t get you anything,” the slightly taller of the two girls sighed, picking up the necklace and turning it over in her hands. 

Emma pushed her glasses up slightly and walked around, clipping the chain around Alyssa’s neck. “You didn’t need to.”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect,” Alyssa murmured, turning to face Emma and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Let’s go home..before my mom starts to worry.”

“Fine by me.” 

The drive home seemed to be shorter than the drive into the city, but that could be due to the fact that Alyssa kept drifting in and out of sleep. As they pulled into Emma’s driveway, and had to bid their goodbyes, Alyssa leaned over the center console in order to give the other girl one last kiss, pulling away with a smile. 

“I love you, Emma Nolan,” she whispered, as if sharing a secret. 

“I love you too, Alyssa Greene. Goodnight.”

The smile on Alyssa’s face couldn’t be wiped away, even with her mother’s questioning and lecture that she received when she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holiday season! I love these two, and with help from the discord, we came up with some ideas, like how they celebrate the holidays and Emma’s coffee addiction. I hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comments aren’t required but I do like to know that you guys liked it and what you thought!


End file.
